


Past the Planets and the Stars

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Billy and Steve, Family, Family Fluff, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kids, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, parents!harringrove, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day in the Harrington-Hargrove household. Billy and Steve have been trying to be as romantic as they could with their kiddos around, but they both realize their love for each other is still stronger than ever.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 21





	Past the Planets and the Stars

It’s Valentine’s Day, the most romantic day of the year, and for the Harrington-Hargrove men it’s the day they both look forward to the most. Before their two rugrats were born, they would spend the whole day together either at home or at some getaway that was planned, but now that they have their tiny humans to look after, it’s become kinda hard. 

Steve was sitting at his desk while his sixth grade class was working on a quiz. The room was quiet, an occasional cough or sniffle here and there, but other than that, it was silent. He took the opportunity to work on his lesson plans and had his round rimmed glasses sitting at the tip of his nose, writing down everything before typing it into his documents. 

Steve’s thoughts were interrupted when a knock came about at the door. All heads turned towards the door and Steve got out of his seat, walking across the room. 

“Please continue to do your work.” He says to his class as he approaches the door. 

When Steve opens it, he sees a delivery man standing holding a huge bouquet of deep red roses. 

“Steve Harrington-Hargrove?” The man asks, looking at his clipboard.

“Yeah. That’s me.” 

“Well then, these are for you.” He gives the flowers to Steve and flashes a small smile at him. “Have a good day.” 

“Thank you.” Steve goes back into his classroom and has about forty pairs of eyes on him. “Yes?” He questions, feeling his cheeks grow warm. The girls in his class were giggling while the boys just watched their teacher, weaning away from their quizzes. 

“Who are those from Mr. H?” A student named, Rosalie, asks. She was a sweet girl and surely didn’t mean to put Steve on the spot but he knows they’re all dying to know who the flowers are from. 

He carries the bouquet to his desk and sits down, searching for a card. When he finds the small white card, he pulls it off the small clip and opens it. 

_ To my love,  _

_ Each rose sent to you is something I love about you. You’re the light in my life and the joy in my heart.  _

_ Happy Valentine’s Day. _

_ Love, Billy _

Steve’s cheeks twinged a light shade of pink as his class ‘Oohs’ over the note. He smiles at his students and playfully rolls his eyes at them. “Alright, get back to your quiz. You have ten minutes left to finish.” 

The classroom grows silent again while the students focus on their work and Steve can’t stop smelling the roses his husband sent him. He impatiently waits for the bell to ring, which will send his students to lunch, giving him the chance to call Billy. 

Once the clock strikes 12, the bell rings and his students rush out of their seats, dropping their quizzes onto his desk before making their way out. 

He thanks the last student that drops off her quiz and she smiles at him, joining her friends to go to lunch. Steve waits until the hall is clear and closes the door, practically skipping to his desk. 

He pulls out his phone and happily presses Billy’s contact, bringing it to his ear, letting it ring. 

“Hello.” Billy answers, sounding joyful. 

“Thank you for the flowers, babe.” Steve says and can practically hear Billy's smile spread across his face. 

“I’m glad you like them. Thanks for the flowers and chocolates. My secretary got a kick out of them, she’s been teasing me about it all day.” 

“Well, I just want everyone to know how much I love you.” Billy’s heart flutters at Steve’s sweet words. 

“I love you too, babe. Am I getting the kids today?” 

“Yeah. I have to stay after to get my lesson plans into the system before 4:30.”

“Alright. Well I guess I’ll see you at home then.” 

“Okay.” Steve sighs. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye babe. I love you.” 

“Bye. I love you too.” Steve’s smile fades as their call disconnects and he goes back to his work. 

Around 4:15, Billy pulled up to the school and found a parking spot close to the doors. He locked his car as he walked inside, making his way to the office to sign out his kids. 

Billy waits in the lobby, gazing at the art hanging on the walls from various students along with the many awards the school has won and a bulletin board full of upcoming events. As he continued to read the papers scattered on the board, he heard a tiny voice that captured his attention. 

“Daddy!” 

Billy turns around and sees his kiddos running towards him with open arms. 

“Hi guys!” He crouches down, gathering them in a hug. “Ready to go?” Both kids nod and hold onto their daddy’s hand as they walk out of the school. 

“Did you guys have a good day at school?” He asks, helping them into their seats in the back of his SUV. 

“Yeah! Daddy I got lots of valentines!” His daughter, Lydia, states proudly. 

“You did? That’s cool. What about you Drew?” He asks his son. 

“I got some too. Did you get any valentines daddy?” He asks. 

“Yeah. Momma sent me flowers and chocolates while I was at work today and I sent him flowers too.” 

“I got candy too!” 

“Me too!” 

Both kids beamed and Billy smiled at them, before closing the door and hopping in up front. 

They tell him all about their Valentine’s Day at school and all the candy and treats they got from their classmates and teachers during the entire car ride home. 

When they got home, Lydia and Drew busied themselves in the living room while Billy started to work on dinner. Steve came home with his flowers and the kids greeted their mother with hugs and kisses then he brought himself into the kitchen to see his husband. 

Steve gently sets the flowers down on the table and goes over to Billy, wrapping his arms around his body. 

Billy hums in pleasure and turns around to face his husband, planting a heated kiss onto Steve’s soft lips. “Hi baby.” 

“Hi.” Steve smiles, keeping his arms around Billy. “Thank you for the flowers. My class thought it was very romantic.” 

“Oh yeah? Well, that’s not the only romantic thing happening today.” Billy teases and Steve gives off a confused look. Little did Steve know, Billy had another surprise for his husband but it was after they put their kids to bed. 

The adults finish making dinner and eat with their family. 

Afterwards, the kids brought the goody bags they got at school to the table and climbed back into their chairs. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asks, watching his kids dump all their treats and goodies onto the table. 

“Presents momma!” Lydia sweetly replies, while searching for something. She finds the small homemade cards and hands one to Billy and one to Steve. “For you.” She adds. 

“Oh wow. Thank you.” Billy happily opens his card as does Steve and they read the little messages inside. “Happy Valentine’s Day Daddy. Thank you for always making me laugh and cuddling with me whenever I’m feeling down. I love you. Love Lydia.” He reads and smiles up at his daughter. “Thank you baby.” He hugs and kisses his daughter as Steve reads his aloud. 

“Mine says, happy valentine’s day momma. Thank you for loving me and making the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. I love you. Love Lydia.” They all laugh at the cute little message and Steve thanks his daughter with a hug and kiss as well. 

Drew painted cards and gave them to his parents as well. Both Steve and Billy thanked their babies for their little gifts, then Billy went into their front closet, pulling out the gift bag that had little things for the kids. 

He returns to the table, meeting their grinning faces, and sets the bag down in front of Steve. 

“What’s that?” Drew asks, pointing to the medium sized gift bag. 

“You didn’t think daddy and I didn’t get you guys anything did you?” 

The siblings share a look with each other and Steve pulls out the small wrapped gifts. Both kids got the same thing, a small box of chocolates, another kind of candy, a small toy, and a card from their parents. Something simple but cute. 

They unwrapped their gifts and thanked their parents by jumping into their arms giving them both big hugs. 

**\---**

Later that night, Steve gave the kids a bath then read them a story before putting them to bed. While he’s doing that, Billy got their bathroom setup then went to get Steve and kiss his kids goodnight. 

Steve didn’t know what was going on but took Billy’s hand anyway as he was brought into their bedroom, then to their ensuite bathroom. 

Upon entering the bathroom, Steve lets out a gasp, admiring the sight in front of him. Their tub had been filled with rose petals, candles were lit, there was a bottle of wine with two glasses beside it and a basket of chocolate covered strawberries. So cliche, but so perfect for him. 

He turns to face his husband and kisses him, squealing in excitement, ready to have this time with Billy.

They waste no time taking their clothes off each other then get into the tub. 

Billy pours them both a glass of wine and hands one to Steve as they sit across in the tub. 

They drink their wine while eating some very special chocolate covered strawberries, and talk about their lives together. 

“Remember our first date, babe?” Billy asks, eyeing his husband.

“How could I forget?” Steve sips his wine, then sets it down onto the side of the tub. “We shared a pizza together while laying on a blanket in the middle of an empty field, watching the stars.” 

“Yp and you were surprised because of how romantic it was.” 

“Well yeah. The school’s bad boy was taking me out on a date and I had no idea what to expect. But I enjoyed that night, which led to many others after that, such as our first time in Chicago. You were so sweet and loving and gentle with me, you made me feel like I was on top of the world. It was so special and so perfect.” 

“I do have my ways around romance. You should know after all these years.” Billy purrs and Steve smirks, nibbling on a strawberry. “And our first night being married surely was an unforgettable night.” 

“Definitely not.” Steve agrees. “Nine months later we had Drew and I fell even more in love with you because I got to watch you become a daddy.” 

“Oh babe.” 

“What? When I had our babies, you were a completely different person. You became this person that would never let anything or anyone hurt our children. You’re the most loving person on the planet and that’s the best thing I could ever ask for in a partner.” Steve moves over to Billy and lays against his chest, sipping his wine again. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Steve.” They share a kiss and enjoy the rest of their bath before getting out. 

When they get out, they go to their bedroom and get dressed before laying down together and putting on a movie for them to watch together. 

As the two start the kiss they hear a crash of thunder, followed by feet running against the hardwood. Their bedroom door swings open and their little ones run into their room, climbing onto their bed. 

“Uh, yeah. Come right in.” Billy says, looking over at his husband who shrugs and lifts the covers for the kiddos to get under. “Don't worry, momma and I will protect you.” He adds, laying back on his side with his daughter to his chest. 

Steve and Billy let their kids cuddle in between them as storm rumbles outside and the family of four fall asleep. 


End file.
